Picture Of You
by kurorenji
Summary: Part:Two [01/05/2014] [YunJae/AU/Drama/Fluff/Romance/] Summary: "The moment when I caught you through my viewfinder, that was the moment when I know you caught my heart."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: Picture Of You**

**Author : kurorenji aka blackorange**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : AU, Drama, Fluff**

**Length this chapter : 15 pages MsW**

**Beta reader: Dee chan-tik aka dintaririn**

* * *

"_**One"**_

Suasana stasiun kereta api tampak begitu sepi ketika malam semakin larut. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang menunggu kedatangan kereta di peron masing-masing, ada yang terlihat menunggu sambil membaca buku, ada pula yang mendengarkan music dengan menggunakan earphone dikedua telinganya, namun ada juga yang terlihat tenang tanpa melakukan apapun, seperti halnya yang sedang dilakukan seseorang yang menunggu kedatangan kereta dengan duduk diam disebuah bangku besi tua yang terpasang dan tersusun rapih disetiap peron. Ia melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, ujung hidungnya terlihat begitu memerah ketika hawa dingin diawal musim dingin malam ini terasa menyelimuti, membuatnya tanpa sadar semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang bersilang dada sambil sesekali menggoyang-goyang pelan tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menusuk. Ia cukup beruntung butiran-butiran salju tidak turun malam ini_._

"Ehem.."

Ia berdehem pelan seraya menenggelamkan sebagian wajah pada syal hitam yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat tiba di rumah, lalu merasakan hangatnya pemanas ruangan ketika hawa dingin itu semakin membuat tubuhnya serasa membeku. Manik matanya bergerak-gerak liar pada jalur rel yang memanjang hingga pandangannya tersamarkan oleh gelapnya malam.

Umpatan pelan terdengar dari bibirnya ketika kereta yang ditunggunya belum juga tiba. Menurut jam berukuran besar yang tergantung disalah satu pilar stasiun itu –yang entah disengaja atau memang rusak, kereta malam yang ditunggunya sudah terlambat selama satu menit dari jadwal kedatangan.

Ia mulai menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang mati rasa ketika penyakit lupanya tidak pernah menghilang. Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan membeli lusinan sarung tangan kemudian menyimpannya di semua tas miliknya dengan berjumlah masing-masing dua pasang agar kedua tangannya tidak lagi kedinginan.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling untuk memperhatikan suasana di setiap peron. Ia bisa merasakan suasana yang begitu berbeda. Suasana jaman dulu dari stasiun tua itu terasa begitu kental dari Kota Jeonju –sebuah kota kecil berjarak dua jam perjalanan menggunakan kereta api dari Seoul. Sebuah kota yang menawarkan berbagai wisata khas tradisional Korea. Itulah alasannya mengapa ia berada di sini untuk dua bulan ke depan.

Bunyi kereta yang baru tiba di stasiun terdengar menyalang-nyalang ketika gaungannya begitu bergema di langit malam yang lepas. Bunyi deritan rem yang bergesakan dengan rel besi yang sedikit berkarat terdengar memekakan telinga hingga membuat semua orang yang berada di stasiun mengernyitkan dahinya saat kereta itu tiba.

Kereta tua itu benar-benar membutuhkan perawatan khusus, atau mungkin menggantinya dengan kereta cepat yang baru.

Setelah menunggu dua menit dari waktu tiba yang seharusnya, kereta terakhir menuju Seoul akhirnya tiba juga. Laki-laki itu berdiri dari bangku seraya menyampirkan tas selempang di bahu kanan dan tas kamera di bahu kirinya, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju belakang garis kuning untuk menunggu kereta berhenti dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tidak seharusnya ia berada di stasiun pada jam malam seperti ini. Seharusnya sekarang ia berada di dalam _Hanok_ –rumah tradisional yang sudah ada sejak jaman Dinasti Joseon– yang telah ia sewa untuk dua bulan ke depan lalu merasakan nikmatnya tidur di rumah tradisional itu sambil menanti rencana esok pagi menuju bukit lalu memotret panorama matahari terbit yang terlihat dari atas sana dengan suasana khas atap _Hanok_ yang membentang horizontal sebagai tema untuk project yang sedang diusungnya. Namun sepertinya, ia harus menunda rencana itu ketika siang tadi ia menerima telepon dari _eomma_ nya yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus kembali ke rumah malam ini.

Ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan oleh wanita paruh baya itu pada anak sulungnya.

Helaan nafas kini terdengar darinya ketika ia sudah memposisikan diri di atas salah satu bangku kereta yang terlihat begitu kosong dan lenggang. Rasa dingin yang tadi dirasakannya perlahan menghilang yang digantikan dengan rasa hangat yang mengudara di dalam kereta. Mungkin dua jam adalah waktu yang cukup untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sungguh, ini bukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan ketika ia kembali ke rumahnya yang berada di Seoul. Ia pikir, ia akan merasakan perasaan nostalgia yang rindu akan suasana rumah setelah selama hampir tiga tahun ini, ia tidak kembali ke rumah yang menjadi tempat dimana dirinya tumbuh. Ia sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk pulang ke rumah, tapi apa ia mampu menolaknya ketika suara wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini terdengar begitu ringkih dan rapuh? Oh iya, ia sedikit melupakan kenyataan kalau _eomma_ nya adalah mantan aktris pemain theater.

Ia termakan tipuan klasik itu –lagi.

"_Eomma_, sungguh, ini masih pagi. Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda." Suaranya masih terdengar berat ketika ia baru saja bangun dari tempat tidurnya setengah jam yang lalu karena _eomma_ tercintanya itu begitu rajin untuk membangunkannya di pagi hari yang terasa dingin dengan membawa kabar yang sungguh membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung ringan. Ia bahkan belum sempat untuk menyesap teh hangatnya ketika ucapan wanita paruh baya itu langsung menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

"Yunho, _eomma_ serius!"

"_Eomma!"_

_"Wae?"_ wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat begitu cantik meskipun umurnya yang sudah lebih dari setengah abad itu melengking frustasi ketika anak sulungnya mulai bertingkah.

"Apa ini sesuatu hal 'penting' yang ingin _eomma_ katakan padaku?" Yunho bergumam pelan sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya yang mancung. Kepalanya mulai terasa berdenyut ketika mendengar 'candaan' _eomma_ yang menurutnya sangatlah tidak lucu.

_Single parent_ itu mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau mau ya?" suaranya terdengar memelas. Yunho menaikkan salah satu alis matanya menatap _eomma_ yang kini menyerangnya dengan bakat akting yang selama ini dimilikinya.

"_Shirheo."_

"Yunho yah~~~"

"_Andwae~ andwae._ Jangan menggunakan nada seperti itu lagi padaku. Aku bukan lagi anak usia 10 tahun yang dengan mudah diperdaya oleh _eomma_ nya sendiri." Jawab Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Yah! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada _eomma_ mu sendiri?! Haish~! Tiga tahun tidak kembali ke rumah membuatmu tidak berperasaan seperti ini? _Aigo~_ rasanya hatiku seperti di sayat-sayat hingga begitu perih dan sesak."

"_Eomma_, kita tidak sedang melakukan adegan di _theater."_ Yunho menanggapinya dengan dingin, membuat wanita paruh baya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"_Haish_~! Bagaimana bisa pribadimu berubah menjadi semakin keras kepala dan berhati dingin? _Eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah begitu berbaik hati padamu dengan mengizinkan mu mengejar mimpi menjadi seorang fotografer dan membiarkanmu menelantarkan usaha keluarga hingga akhirnya adik perempuanmu –Jung Jihye yang harus meneruskannya. Hingga akhir hayatnya sekalipun, _appa_ mu masih berharap kau mau meneruskan usaha keluarga, meskipun dia akan selalu menghargai semua keputusanmu yang bebal. Kami memaklumi kesibukanmu yang selalu berkeliling dunia dengan 'kekasih' hatimu yang berwarna hitam yang selalu kau bawa kemanapun itu hingga kau lupa perasaan rindu akan rumah. Bahkan, setelah kau kembali ke Korea seminggu yang lalu, kau bukannya langsung pulang ke rumah tapi kau malah pergi ke Jeonju dan menetap selama dua bulan disana untuk melakukan pekerjaanmu. Lalu sekarang? Tsk~ kau bahkan tidak bisa mengabulkan satu permintaan _eomma_ yang sederhana ini." Wanita paruh baya itu beringsut sebal. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya –menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesal dan kecewa.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"_Eomma_.."

"_Wae?!_ Apa kau sekarang merasa simpati pada _eomma_ mu, _ohng_?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi –"

" –_molla!_ _Eomma_ tidak akan bicara padamu kalau kau tidak mengatakan 'ya'!" lengking wanita paruh baya itu memotong ucapan anak sulungnya lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Yunho mengerang pelan. Sedikit frustasi dengan sikap _eomma_ nya yang keras kepala. Sekarang ia mengerti, sifat keras kepala yang dimilikinya itu memang diwariskan dari _eomma_. Lagi-lagi ia hanya menghembuskan nafas sambil membanting tubuhnya di atas kursi meja makan. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit memikirkan perkataan _eomma_ nya tadi. Meskipun terkesan seperti menyudutkan dan menyalahkan dirinya, namun apa yang dikatakan _eomma_ tentang dirinya memang benar.

Selama ini ia begitu egois, ia lebih mementingkan ego daripada keluarganya sendiri. Ia sudah memilih jalan hidupnya untuk menjadi seorang fotografer dan menolak untuk menjadi penerus usaha keluarganya yang bergerak di industri percetakan. Ia bahkan sudah membuat Jihye –adik perempuannya itu mengorbankan mimpinya menjadi pemain theater seperti _eomma_ untuk meneruskan usaha keluarga yang diwariskan oleh _appa_ nya. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, ia juga jarang sekali pulang ke rumah –yang terlama adalah selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Bukan karena ia dibuang keluarganya, atau karena ia melarikan diri dari rumah. Tentu saja bukan. Percayalah, mereka begitu menyayanginya hingga ia bisa bersikap begitu egois dan bebal.

Selama ini, ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkeliling dunia dan berada di tempat-tempat berbeda yang selalu terasa asing namun menantang baginya untuk mendapatkan banyak pengalaman baru. Setelah ia lulus dari kuliahnya di _Chung-Ang University_ dengan program studi fotografi yang selama ini menjadi _passion_ nya, ia memulai karirnya sebagai fotografer lepas untuk mengabadikan indahnya setiap sudut dunia dalam bentuk seni fotografi. Keunikan dan keindahan dunia yang selalu ia abadikan dalam kameranya membuatnya mendapatkan penghargaan bergengsi fotografi terbaik dalam kategori _'Landscape'_ 4 tahun lalu –yang membuatnya kini menjadi fotografer yang dipandang dunia.

"Pagi yang indah, hum?"

Yunho mendongakan kepala ketika suara seseorang menyadarkan lamunannya. Manik mata coklatnya menatap Jihye yang duduk di sebrang kursinya sambil meletakan segelas teh herbal hangat di atas meja makan lalu mengambil selembar roti tawar lalu mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry. Yunho tersenyum tipis ketika melihat adik perempuannya sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang terlihat begitu cantik dan dewasa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jihye yah?"

"Baik~ setidaknya, lebih baik darimu karena _eomma_ jarang mengomeliku." Jawab Jihye terdengar seperti meledek kakak laki-lakinya.

Yunho mengerang pelan. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku sangat dibenci di rumah ini."

"_Oppa_~ bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu ketika kami begitu menyayangimu?" tanya Jihye tersenyum menyeringai yang membuat laki-laki bermata coklat itu kini memutar kedua bola matanya.

"_I feel pressure here."_

"_Glad to hear that, oppa~"_ Jihye terkekeh pelan sambil menggigit roti selai strawberry menikmati sarapan paginya kemudian melanjutkan, " –lagipula, apa yang dikatakan _eomma_ ada benarnya juga. Memang sudah saatnya kau menikah _oppa_~ kau sudah tua."

"Hey –! Umur 27 tahun belum lah tua." Bela Yunho tidak terima dirinya dikatakan tua.

Jihye memutar kedua bola matanya ketika mendengar pembelaan Yunho. "Setidaknya, di umurmu yang sudah matang dan mapan, kau memiliki pasangan untuk kau jadikan pedamping hidup. Percayalah _oppa_, 'kekasih' mu yang berwarna hitam yang selalu kau bawa kemana pun itu tidak akan bisa memberikan _eomma_ seorang cucu."

"Ha-ha-ha.. lucu sekali." Yunho tertawa datar ketika mendengarnya.

"Umur _eomma_ sudah lebih dari setengah abad. Sangat wajar kalau dia ingin memiliki seorang cucu."

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikah?" tanya Yunho membalikkan keadaan. Jihye menatap tajam kakak laki-lakinya.

"_Haish_~ apa _oppa_ tidak mengerti situasinya, _ohng_?" tanya Jihye sedikit frustasi. Yunho hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

"_Eomma_ merasa kesepian setelah meninggalnya _appa_ lima tahun yang lalu. Dia semakin merasa kesepian ketika kau selalu berkeliling dunia dan aku yang mulai bekerja di percetakan, membuat rumah terasa sangat sepi dan lengang. Dia ingin sekali suatu saat jika kau menikah, istrimu akan tinggal disini untuk menemani _eomma_ ketika kau begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Memang tidak mudah untuk menjadi fotografer terkenal seperti yang sudah kau raih saat ini –dan tentu saja kau sudah membuat kami bangga atas prestasimu itu. _Eomma_ selalu bahagia jika kedua anaknya bahagia, tapi setidaknya.. kau harus bisa mengerti dengan perasaan _eomma_."

Perkataan Jihye membuat Yunho terdiam karenanya. Ia memikirkan kata demi kata dan kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan adik perempuannya itu, lalu mencernanya sedikit demi sedikit di dalam kepala. Manik mata coklatnya menatap mata coklat Jihye. Mata coklat yang sama seperti yang dimiliki _eomma_ dan juga dirinya, membuat Jihye terlihat begitu mirip dengan _eomma_ mereka. Kini ia mulai bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa dua wanita yang sangat disayanginya itu kini terkesan menyalahkan dan menyudutkannya meskipun apapun yang dikatakan keduanya memang (selalu) benar.

Selama ini ia sudah bersikap begitu egois dan bebal. Apa begitu sulit jika ia mengabulkan satu saja permintaan _eomma_ nya?

Suara decakan pelan bisa terdengar dari bibir penuhnya. Ia menggeleng pelan melihat sikap dewasa Jihye. "Baiklah~ kalian menang." Jawab Yunho menyerah yang membuat Jihye terkekeh karenanya, " –aku akan memikirkannya."

"Ouh~ kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Kau hanya perlu menyetujuinya dan suatu saat nanti, kau akan berterimakasih pada _eomma_. Dia sangat luar biasa untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu!" Jawab Jihye terdengar begitu antusias dan yakin. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya samar.

"_Jinjja?_ Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Yunho mulai penasaran dengan seseorang yang ingin dijodohkan _eomma_ nya. Jihye tersenyum lebar.

"Percayalah padaku, kau akan menyukainya." Jawab Jihye memberikan informasi seminim mungkin untuk membuat kakak laki-lakinya semakin penasaran, " –aku berangkat dulu _oppa_~ ada deadline yang harus dikerjakan hari ini~_ ja~"_ lanjut Jihye sambil bangkit berdiri lalu mendekati kursi Yunho dan mencium pipi kanannya.

"Jihye~ yah! _Haish_~" Yunho menggerutu pelan ketika Jihye tidak menanggapi panggilannya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah dengan diiringi suara tawa yang renyah.

Lagi-lagi Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Manik mata coklatnya bergerak menatap pintu kamar _eomma_ yang tertutup rapat. Banyak hal yang berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Sedikit ragu dan bimbang dengan keputusan yang harus ia ambil. Ia sudah berumur 27 tahun –umur yang matang dan dengan karirnya yang sekarang, ia yakin ia sudah cukup mapan untuk menikah. Seharusnya memang seperti itu, tapi, apa ia yakin bisa menikahi seseorang yang tidak ia kenal? Lagipula, selama ini kata 'menikah' belum pernah terlintas di dalam benaknya sekalipun.

Laki-laki itu bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya untuk kembali berpikir.

Sungguh, ini sangat memusingkan.

~.~.~.~.~

Mungkin ia sudah sedikit gila, mungkin memang gila –atau mungkin tidak. Tiga hari berada di rumah, membuatnya begitu lelah secara mental dan nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Di hari pertama, ia nyaris terkena serangan jantung ringan ketika mendengar bahwa _eomma_ akan menjodohkan dirinya dengan seseorang. Lalu, di hari kedua, setelah seharian kemarin _eomma_ mendiaminya, ia dibuat kewalahan dengan wanita paruh baya yang meloncat-loncat kegirangan ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyetujui permintaan _eomma_ nya dengan persyaratan tertentu. Oh sungguh, hari kedua adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya ketika apapun persyaratan yang ia ajukan, selalu dianggap seperti angin lalu karena _eomma_ dan juga Jihye terlalu antusias bahkan begitu cerewet ketika menceritakan tentang calon pendamping hidup yang –menurut mereka akan sempurna untuknya. Seolah tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk dapat menolak.

_Well,_ _eomma_ dan Jihye mengatakan kalau calon pendampingnya itu sangatlah cantik. Begitu cantik hingga membuat _eomma_ begitu menginginkannya –atau bahkan terdengar sedikit terobsesi untuk menjadikannya sebagai menantu. Ia belum pernah melihatnya atau sekedar melihat fotonya. Mereka bilang, itu akan menjadi sebuah kejutan untuknya nanti karena akan terasa lebih berkesan jika ia bertemu dengannya langsung. Yunho hanya memutar kedua bola matanya melihat dua wanita yang terlihat semakin tidak masuk akal. Lagipula, menurutnya cantik itu relatif. Mereka juga bilang, calon pendampingnya itu sangat pintar memasak. _Eomma_ bahkan begitu tergila-gila dengan masakannya. Baiklah, itu bisa menjadi poin lebih untuknya nanti mengingat ia tidak bisa memasak.

Cerita _eomma_ sedikit berlebihan –menurutnya– ketika _eomma_ mengatakan padanya bahwa calon pendampingnya itu memiliki hati seperti malaikat, bersuara dan bertutur kata lembut, sangat perhatian, dan memiliki senyum manis yang selalu mengembang di bibirnya –dan segala pujian lain yang dilontarkan dua wanita itu untuk membuat Yunho menyukainya.

Yunho hanya bisa terdiam pasrah ketika mendengarnya dan memberikan sedikit komentar pada keduanya untuk tidak berlebihan. Namun jitakan mentah yang ia dapatkan ketika ia berkomentar, jadi sekarang ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Dari sekian banyak cerita yang diceritakan keduanya, hanya satu hal yang membuat Yunho mulai sedikit tertarik pada calon pendampingnya itu, ketika Jihye mengatakan bahwa calon pendampingnya juga menyukai seni fotografi.

Setidaknya, mereka cukup berhasil membuat Yunho penasaran dengan calon pendampingnya itu.

Lalu, di hari ketiga, ketika ia akan kembali ke Kota Jeonju, ia dipaksa untuk menetap dan kembali tinggal di rumah. Jika ia akan melakukan pemotretan di kota kecil itu, ia harus melakukan perjalanan selama dua jam dari Seoul, lalu kembali setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. _Eomma_ ingin ia dan calon pendampingnya itu bertemu dan mencoba untuk saling memahami satu sama lain.

Sungguh, itu akan sangat melelahkan jika ia harus melakukan perjalanan Seoul-Jeonju-Seoul setiap harinya.

Ketika Yunho ingin menolak permintaan _eomma_ nya yang semakin aneh itu, ia teringat perkataan Jihye tentang _eomma_ yang selalu merasa kesepian. Ada perasaan bersalah yang perlahan mulai menggerogoti hingga membuatnya kini begitu lemah ketika dihadapkan pada situasi dimana _eomma_ yang memohon padanya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Mungkin ini alasan mengapa _eomma_ memintanya untuk menetap di rumah, karena _eomma_ tidak ingin merasa kesepian lagi.

Jung Yunho adalah anak sulung dari keluarga Jung, seharusnya ia yang menjadi kepala keluarga ketika _appa_ nya meninggalkan dunia ini lima tahun yang lalu. Pernyataan itu sungguh membuat dirinya merasa sangat tersindir. Baiklah, ia menyerah. Sekarang ia akan bertanggung jawab dengan perannya itu dan mengesampingkan ego yang selama ini menjadi prinsipnya.

Dan sekarang –ia berada di tengah dinginnya malam di stasiun tua di Kota Jeonju –menunggu kedatangan kereta malam menuju Seoul yang –entah mengapa selalu saja terlambat.

Ia menenggelamkan sebagian wajah di balik syal hitam yang selalu melingkar di lehernya. Beruntung kali ini ia membawa sarung tangan, jadi setidaknya, jari-jari tangannya tidak lagi kaku karena membeku.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Ia mengambil ponsel hitam itu dari saku jaket tebalnya kemudian menjawab panggilannya.

"_Yoboseyo?"_

"_**Yunho yah~"**_

"_Ne, eomma~ waeyo?"_

"**Kenapa kau belum juga pulang, hm?"** tanya wanita paruh baya itu dengan nada suara yang terdengar begitu rendah. Yunho hanya menghembuskan nafasnya seolah mengerti.

"_Eomma_~ bukankah kita sudah sepakat? Karena banyak pekerjaanku yang tidak bisa ditunda, aku akan pulang setelah lewat dari jam 9 malam dengan menggunakan kereta terakhir –dan _eomma_ sudah menyetujuinya." Jawab Yunho sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut stasiun. Seperti kemarin, suasananya tetap terlihat begitu sepi.

"_**Yah! Apa kau tidak membaca pesan eomma, ohng? Bukankah eomma sudah bilang kalau tunanganmu tiba-tiba datang berkunjung ke rumah dan memasakkan makan malam untuk kita?"**_

Yunho menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga kanannya ketika lengkingan itu membuat telinganya berdengung bising.

"Kita belum bertunangan _eomma_." Jawab Yunho kembali berbicara dengan _eomma_ nya di telepon, " –bukankah aku sudah membalas pesanmu? Aku bilang tidak perlu merepotkannya. Lagipula, aku memang akan pulang malam seperti persyaratan yang kuajukan."

"_**Tapi... tapi... bagaimana bisa aku menyuruhnya pulang ketika dia tiba-tiba datang membawa dua keresek berisi bahan makanan dan tersenyum begitu manis menanyakan bagaimana kabarku?"**_ tanya _eomma_ terdengar sedikit merengek, _**" –aku yakin, dia sengaja datang untuk bertemu denganmu ketika kemarin aku mengatakan pada keluarganya bahwa kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini."**_

Ucapan _eomma_ membuat Yunho terbatuk karenanya. Ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika kabar ia menyetujui perjodohan itu sudah tiba di telinga keluarga calon pendamping hidupnya. _Haish_, sepertinya _eomma_ memang menganggap persyaratan yang diajukan olehnya seperti angin lalu. Ia mengajukan berbagai persyaratan ketika ia menyetujui permintaan _eomma_ nya, dan salah satunya adalah tidak memberitahu dulu keluarga calon pendampingnya ketika ia sendiri masih belum begitu yakin dengan keputusannya.

"_Eomma_! Jadi kau sudah memberitahu mereka?"

"_**Tentu saja~ kabar bahagia harus secepatnya disebarkan~"**_

"_Haish_~" Yunho menggerutu frustasi. Ia mengacak rambut coklat tuanya dengan asal-asalan. Ia sudah terjebak dalam situasi yang sekarang mengurungnya. Ia yakin, _eomma_ sengaja melakukannya agar ia benar-benar menyetujui perjodohan ini.

Ia mulai menatap liar setiap sudut stasiun ketika rasa panik mulai menyelimutinya. Kalau saja bisa dan kalau saja ia tidak begitu peduli dengan perasaan _eomma_ dan Jihye, bisa saja ia kembali melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi, tentu saja ia tidak sampai tega hati melakukan itu pada mereka ketika situasinya sudah seperti ini.

Kedua matanya masih menyapu setiap sudut peron stasiun karena rasa panik yang semakin menyelimutinya, hingga tiba-tiba saja, manik mata coklatnya menangkap sosok seseorang yang duduk di sebrang peron nya –peron yang selama ini selalu terlihat kosong.

Yunho menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Memperhatikan orang itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rambutnya yang hitam legam terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulit putih dan syal putih yang melilit di lehernya. Kedua matanya terlihat begitu besar dan berbinar ketika ia menatap gelapnya gerbong menunggu kereta tiba. Yunho hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat sorot mata itu. Sorot mata yang begitu menyita perhatiannya. Ada sesuatu yang menarik darinya hingga Yunho merasa ditarik oleh medan magnet ketika ia menatap mata hitam yang perlahan kini bergerak hampir menatap matanya.

Suara gaungan kereta yang baru tiba dengan diiringi deritan rem di atas rel membuat Yunho tidak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan _eomma_ di sebrang telepon. Kereta yang bergerak cepat, tiba-tiba saja menghalangi pandangannya ketika sepasang mata besar itu hampir menatap ke arahnya. Yunho bergumam kecewa lalu buru-buru berdiri di belakang garis kuning dan menunggu kereta itu berhenti untuk melihat orang yang duduk di sebrang peronnya dengan tidak sabar.

"_**Yoboseyo? Apa kau mendengarku, Yunho yah?"**_

"_Ne,_ _eomma_." Jawab Yunho dengan tatapan tetap terfokus pada kereta yang perlahan mulai bergerak lambat dihadapannya. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang tadi dikatakan _eomma_ padanya.

"_**Kalau lain kali dia datang lagi ke rumah, aku harap kau bisa langsung pulang dan bertemu dengannya, ne?"**_

"Apa dia masih menungguku?" tanya Yunho harap-harap cemas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan _eomma_ nya. Ia langsung melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kereta ketika pintu kereta secara otomatis terbuka. Ia memposisikan posisi duduknya di sisi kiri untuk melihat orang berambut hitam yang entah mengapa sangat membuatnya begitu penasaran.

Ini aneh.

"_**Ani, dia sudah pulang sejak tiga jam yang lalu ketika aku mengatakan padanya, bahwa kau masih di Jeonju. Dia bilang padaku dia tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaanmu dan membuatmu merasa dipaksa pulang ketika dirinya berada disini. Haish~ kau sungguh beruntung memilikinya."**_

"Hhm~" Yunho hanya bergumam pelan. Kedua matanya masih memperhatikan orang berambut hitam itu, " –baiklah. Aku segera pulang, aku sudah berada di dalam kereta. _Eomma_ tidak perlu khawatir, ne?" lanjut Yunho cepat kemudian langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Manik mata coklatnya menatap orang berambut hitam yang masih duduk di kursi tunggu dengan kepala yang kini tertunduk sambil menatap sebuah ponsel putih yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Tangan putihnya terlihat begitu putih pucat karena orang itu tidak mengenakan sarung tangan, membuat hati Yunho tergerak ingin memberikan sarung tangan yang sedang di pakai padanya. Ia pernah mengalami rasa dingin itu –dan percayalah, ia sampai lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki jari-jari tangan.

Desiran lembut terasa begitu menggelitik dadanya ketika orang berambut hitam itu mendongakan kepala. Desiran lembut di dalam dadanya semakin terasa ketika Yunho melihat wajah orang itu dari jarak yang cukup dekat di dalam kereta. Ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat sendu namun begitu mempesona dalam satu waktu membuat Yunho begitu tertarik padanya. Belum pernah ia melihat ekspresi seseorang yang seperti itu. Tatapan kedua mata hitamnya terlihat begitu kosong, namun ia bisa merasakan adanya sebuah pengharapan dari tatapan kosong itu.

Orang itu seperti mengharapkan sesuatu. Sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa Yunho tebak dan terka hingga membuatnya menunjukkan ekspresi wajah seperti itu. Tanpa disadari dan tanpa bisa dicegah, perasaan ingin tahu itu perlahan mulai menggerogoti Yunho.

Tiba-tiba saja orang itu berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia mulai berjalan perlahan meninggalkan peron dengan kepala menunduk. Manik mata Yunho terus mengekori setiap langkah kakinya ketika kereta yang ditumpangi mulai berjalan meninggalkan stasiun dan juga laki-laki misterius yang entah mengapa sangat membuat laki-laki bermata coklat itu begitu tertarik padanya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Yunho memposisikan kamera di depan mata kirinya dan melihat keseluruhan ruang dari _viewfinder_ kemudian menekan tombol _shutter_ hingga terdengar bunyi **'click'** –menandakan objek yang masuk ke dalam lensanya sudah terekam di dalam memori kamera. Ia menjauhkan kameranya untuk melihat hasil foto yang berhasil ia ambil di layar LCD. Mata coklatnya memperhatikan setiap detail objek, posisi, pencahayaan, dan komposisinya. Semuanya sudah seperti yang ia inginkan, namun ia sedikit kurang puas dengan _'feel' _yang ada di dalam fotonya.

Ia mencoba menambah ukuran ISO, memperkecil ukuran diafragma, lalu memperbesar ukuran rana untuk mendapatkan objek yang masuk ke dalam lensanya semakin meluas dan terfokus. Ia mencoba kembali mengambil gambar objek suasana pasar tradisional dengan latar kuil tua yang tertutupi putihnya salju sebagai _background._

'**SNAP!'**

Yunho berhasil mengambil objek gambar kemudian melihat hasil foto itu dari LCD kamera Canon miliknya. Ibu jari tangannya menekan tombol _zoom_ untuk memastikan setiap objek yang tertangkap kameranya terfokus dan tidak blur. Ia tersenyum ketika detail komposisinya sudah sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan dan _'feel'_ yang diharapkan sudah sesuai dengan seleranya. Namun senyumnya perlahan menghilang bahkan keningnya sampai berkerut samar ketika tatapan mata coklatnya menangkap sebuah objek yang begitu menyita perhatian. Ia menekan tombol _zoom_ hingga kelipatan 16x dan menatap Si Objek tanpa berkedip.

Terkejut. Ia mendongakan kepala untuk melihat seseorang yang tidak sengaja tertangkap di dalam lensa kameranya. Kakinya sampai berjinjit-jinjit di keramaian pasar untuk melihat pedagang buah yang berjarak sekitar 10m dari tempatnya berpijak. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Si Objek masih berada disana. Ia bisa melihat orang itu mengambil sekotak strawberry dan menunjukkannya pada _ahjumma_ yang menjual –mungkin menanyakan harga.

Tanpa sadar, Yunho mengangkat kameranya. Ia memutar lensa kamera hingga jarak pandangnya semakin mengecil dan terfokus pada orang itu. Tombol _shutter_ ia tekan ketika sebuah senyuman melengkung di wajah cantiknya.

'**SNAP!'**

Yunho menjauhkan kamera dari depan wajahnya dan melihat hasil foto itu melalui LCD kamera. Ia tersenyum menyeringai ketika foto yang berhasil ia ambil terlihat sempurna. Ia bisa mengatakannya sempurna ketika eskpresi wajah yang terekam itu terlihat begitu cantik dan natural seperti standar seleranya selama ini.

Sungguh cantik.

Ia mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang tiba-tiba saja merebut perhatian lensanya. Namun senyum yang sedari tadi mengembang di bibirnya terlihat menghilang seiring orang yang dicari juga menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha untuk mencari Si Objek, namun pencariannya terhenti ketika ponsel di dalam saku jaket tebalnya berdering tidak sabar. Ia buru-buru mengambil ponsel itu lalu menjawab panggilannya.

"_Yoboseyo?"_

"_**Yunho yah~~ apa kau bisa pulang sekarang?"**_

"_Eomma_~ aku baru tiba di sini satu jam yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Seoul sekarang?"

"_**Haish~ eomma tahu kau baru tiba disana. Tapi sepertinya dia akan datang berkunjung ke rumah, karena baru saja dia menelpon eomma."**_

"_Eomma_~ aku mengerti kau ingin mempertemukanku dengannya sesegera mungkin. Tapi sepertinya dengan pekerjaanku yang seperti ini, rasanya akan sedikit sulit untuk bertemu dengannya dalam waktu dekat." Jawab Yunho beralasan. Ia tidak ingin waktu dua bulannya terbuang begitu saja hanya untuk melakukan perjalanan Seoul-Joenju-Seoul berkali-kali hanya untuk bertemu dengan calon pendamping hidupnya yang bahkan ia sendiri masih belum yakin dengan keputusannya itu. Masih ada_ project_ yang lebih penting yang harus ia selesaikan.

"_**Yah~ bagaimana bisa kau tidak pernah menemui tunanganmu jika kau begitu mementingkan pekerjaanmu?"**_

"_Eomma_~ bukankah kita sudah membahasnya? _Haish_~ sepertinya kita harus melakukan perjanjian hitam di atas putih?" nada suara Yunho mulai terdengar jengkel.

"_**Tapi setidaknya, kau menunjukkan sedikit saja rasa antusias dengan perjodohan ini dan bertemu dengannya."**_

"Nanti malam akan kubuatkan lembar perjanjiannya." Yunho menanggapinya dengan dingin.

"_**Ish~ arasseo, aku mengerti. Dasar, sifat keras kepalamu itu tidak pernah berubah bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya."**_

Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya ketika ia mendengar gerutuan _eomma_. Apa perlu ia mengucapkan terimakasih dengan sifat keras kepala yang diwariskan _eomma_ nya itu, eh?

"Baiklah. Sesuai perjanjian kita. _Eomma_ jangan memintaku untuk melakukan hal yang akan memperlambat selesainya pekerjaanku. Aku akan cepat menyelesaikan_ project_ ku disini, jadi aku bisa bertemu dan melakukan kencan dengannya lebih cepat. Lalu setelah itu, kami akan memutuskan apakah kami cocok atau tidak untuk meneruskan ke langkah yang lebih serius. Bagaimana? Bukankah _eomma_ sudah setuju dengan ini?"

"_**Baiklah~baiklah~ kau menang. Aku tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu lagi. Lagipula, lebih cepat, lebih baik. Jadi, sebaiknya kau bersungguh-sungguh untuk menyelesaikannya lebih cepat dan serius untuk menikahinya, aracchi?"**_

"_Saranghae eomma~"_

"_**Kalau kau ada maunya, kau benar-benar bisa bersikap manis, ohng?"**_

Yunho berdecak ketika mendengar gerutuan pelan dari _eomma_ nya. Lalu setelahnya, ia bisa mendengar kalimat _eomma_ yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap menjaga kesehatan, tidak melewatkan jam makan, dan jangan sampai terserang flu di musim dingin ini sebelum akhirnya _eomma_ memutuskan sambungan telepon untuk memberikan ruang dan waktu agar Yunho dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

_Well,_ setidaknya sekarang ia bisa bekerja dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan dari _eomma_ yang begitu antusias dengan perjodohan ini.

Hm~ ia harap.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mungkin selama ini ia tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya suatu kebetulan –atau apapun itu yang bentuknya seperti ketidaksengajaan. Sudah hampir seminggu ini, setiap kali lensa kameranya mengambil objek, orang yang ia lihat di stasiun dan juga pasar tradisional itu selalu tertangkap dan terperangkap oleh lensanya. Entah memang secara tidak disengaja, hanya kebetulan, atau entah _viewfinder_ kameranya yang memang selalu berusaha mencari-cari sosok itu.

Suatu kebetulan yang terjadi secara terus menerus, sebenarnya sedikit tidak masuk akal dalam logika Yunho. Setiap hari ia selalu bertemu dengannya di stasiun saat ia menunggu kedatangan kereta terakhir menuju Seoul –yang memang selalu terlambat dua menit itu. Manik mata coklatnya selalu melihat orang itu duduk di sebrang peron nya. Orang itu hanya duduk diam sambil memandangi ponsel putih yang digenggamnya, lalu sesekali menatap gelapnya gerbong kereta seperti menanti sesuatu, kemudian pergi meninggalkan stasiun begitu saja seiring dengan berangkatnya kereta terakhir menuju Seoul.

Ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Yunho begitu penasaran dan tertarik padanya. Wajahnya yang cantik dengan kulit putih dan mata besarnya yang hitam, tentu menjadi daya tarik utamanya. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Yunho begitu tertarik padanya. Tatapan matanya yang kosong namun penuh harap dan ekspresi sendu sekaligus mempesona itu lah yang justru membuat Yunho tertarik padanya.

Ia yakin, orang itu terlihat begitu bahagia saat lensa kameranya tidak sengaja mengabadikan ekspresi_ candid_ wajahnya ketika sedang tersenyum malu-malu, tertawa lepas, terkejut, melamun, bahkan ketika ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan di mata Yunho. Namun entah mengapa, setiap kali ia melihatnya di stasiun, ekspresi wajah orang itu begitu sendu –ekspresi yang begitu bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi yang ia lihat di luar stasiun.

Mungkin ini akan terdengar aneh, atau mungkin gila –atau mungkin juga tidak. Tapi sepertinya ini memang terdengar gila ketika Yunho menyadari bahwa ratusan foto yang ada di dalam kameranya ternyata berisi orang itu sebagai objek utamanya.

_Well,_ katakan saja secara kebetulan, ia selalu mengikuti kemanapun orang itu pergi ketika secara kebetulan juga, ia menemukannya di setiap sudut kota Joenju. Kota ini sungguh terlalu kecil dengan penghuni berjumlah kurang lebih 600 orang, sehingga ia selalu bertemu dengannya kemanapun ia pergi. Sekarang semuanya terdengar wajar dan logis ketika orang itu selalu tertangkap dan terperangkap di dalam lensa kameranya. Walau pada kenyataannya, orang itu memang menjadi objek yang selalu dicari _viewfinder_ nya.

Yunho menatap jam yang tergantung di salah satu pilar. Seperti biasanya, kereta terakhir menuju Seoul selalu datang terlambat dua menit. Namun kini ia tidak begitu mempedulikannya ketika ia sudah terbiasa dengan keterlambatan itu.

Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada kemudian menunggu kedatangannya. Manik mata coklatnya menatap bangku besi yang ada di sebrang peronnya. Dari posisi dan jarak yang seperti ini, seharusnya ia akan 'terlihat' di matanya. Namun entah mengapa tatapan mata orang itu tidak pernah bertemu dengan tatapan mata coklatnya. Sepasang mata hitam itu selalu menatap ponsel yang digenggamnya atau menatap gelapnya gerbong kereta. Mungkin jika orang itu menyadari 'kehadirannya' selama ini, mereka bisa saling kenal dan berteman.

Uhm _well,_ Yunho berharap seperti itu.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang membuat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri. Ia melihat orang yang ditunggunya berjalan mendekati bangku yang sedang ia duduki. Debaran jantung Yunho terasa berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari kecepatan normal ketika langkah orang itu semakin mendekatinya. Kedua tangannya yang kedinginan sekalipun, mulai terasa berkeringat. Mungkin memang karena sarung tangan yang ia kenakan –atau mungkin bukan. Tapi sungguh, ia merasakan tangannya terasa dingin namun berkeringat dalam satu waktu.

Ini semakin aneh.

"Eh?"

"_Ne?"_ secara spontan Yunho merespon ketika orang itu terlihat terkejut melihat dirinya duduk di bangku yang selalu ia duduki. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk menatap ponsel putih, membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Yunho di bangku 'nya'.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu, kukira tidak ada orang." Suara lembut itu perlahan mengalun melodis di kedua telinga Yunho. Suara melodis dengan perpaduan wajah yang cantik membuatnya terlihat begitu sempurna dan memikat. Membuat Yunho merasa nyaman ketika mendengarnya, hingga rasanya ia ingin mendengar suara itu lagi dan lagi.

"Ti –tidak. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah duduk di tempat 'mu'." Jawab Yunho cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat hingga ia merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Kening orang itu terlihat berkerut samar ketika mendengar ucapan Yunho, lalu setelahnya ia tertawa pelan. Suara tawa yang terdengar begitu lepas dan renyah di kedua telinga Yunho.

Hhm~

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Lagipula, ini tempat umum. Kau bisa duduk dimana pun yang kau inginkan. Bangku itu bukan milikku."

Sekarang Yunho mengerti mengapa ia merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Ah ya –tentu saja. Maksudku, aku sering memperhatikanmu duduk di bangku ini. Jadi kupikir, ini adalah tempat 'mu'."

Kini Yunho berharap ia berhenti berucap sebelum ia membuat dirinya semakin terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau sering memperhatikanku?" tanya orang itu terdengar terkejut. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa antusias dari nada suaranya. Hanya saja, Yunho terlalu terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya hingga laki-laki bermata coklat itu tidak menyadarinya.

Wajah Yunho tiba-tiba saja terasa menghangat. Ia yakin kalau sekarang wajahnya sudah sangat terlihat memerah. Beruntung syal hitam yang melilit di leher dapat menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya.

"_Well..._ secara tidak sengaja, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau selalu duduk di sini –tepat di sebrang peron dimana aku menunggu kedatangan kereta terakhir menuju Seoul." Jawab Yunho beralasan –berusaha terdengar logis dan masuk akal untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya yang tertangkap basah selalu memperhatikannya.

"Ah~ sekarang aku ingat. Kau orang yang selalu duduk di sebrang sana. Kita duduk saling berhadapan, jadi tidak mengherankan kalau tanpa sengaja kau memperhatikanku disini." Ucap orang itu mengerti ketika mengingatnya seraya memperhatikan peron di sebrang sana, " –lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lanjut orang itu kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho.

Yunho terdiam, membisu –atau mungkin membeku ketika sepasang mata hitam yang terlihat kosong namun mempesona itu kini menatapnya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Begitu dekat hingga rasanya ia bisa melihat betapa dalamnya mata hitam itu. Seperti _blackhole _yang terus menariknya untuk semakin tenggelam di dalamnya.

"A –aku menunggu kereta terakhir." Jawab Yunho tergagap dan beralasan. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia bisa mendengar suara tawa yang terdengar begitu lepas dan renyah dari bibir orang itu. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti mengapa orang itu tertawa hingga sebulir air mata terbendung di sudut matanya yang indah. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakannya sangat lucu walaupun Yunho yakin kalau ia tidak melontarkan lelucon padanya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu?" tanya orang itu berusaha meredakan tawanya. Ia berdehem pelan untuk kembali berucap, " –kereta terakhir di gerbong ini sudah meninggalkan stasiun satu jam yang lalu."

"Eh?" Yunho terkejut. Namun bukan terkejut karena kenyataan bahwa kereta terakhir sudah meninggalkan stasiun. Ia lebih terkejut dengan kenyataan kalau ternyata, orang itu selalu duduk di bangku ini, sendirian, hanya untuk menunggu sesuatu yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak mengherankan jika peron-peron di sebrang selalu terlihat sepi dan kosong saat ia duduk di peronnya menunggu kedatangan kereta terakhir menuju Seoul.

Lalu, apa yang orang itu lakukan disini? Jika kesimpulannya benar, maka sesuatu yang orang itu tunggu di peron ini bukanlah kereta. Mungkin, seseorang?

"Kau tidak tahu?" orang itu kembali bertanya setelah melihat ekspresi terkejut Yunho.

"Ani... maksudku –tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi –_haish_, baiklah. Aku memang tidak tahu." Pikiran Yunho tiba-tiba saja _blank._ Suara decakan pelan terdengar dari bibir yang tersembunyi di balik syal putih yang melilit leher orang itu. Manik mata coklat Yunho kini memperhatikan orang yang berdiri tidak jauh di samping bangku yang sedang ia duduki.

Penasaran. Jung Yunho semakin penasaran padanya.

"Kalau kau tahu kereta terakhir sudah meninggalkan stasiun sejak satu jam yang lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" mungkin terdengar tidak sopan ketika pertanyaan Yunho begitu personal. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Sungguh.

Manik mata hitam orang itu bergerak menatap Yunho yang duduk di bangku peron. Ia hanya terdiam membiarkan pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara seraya menggerakan matanya menatap gerbong yang gelap.

Lagi-lagi Yunho melihat ekspresi sendu itu –ekspresi sendu namun terlihat begitu mempesona dalam satu waktu. Ia bisa melihatnya, melihat tatapan kosong yang penuh dengan pengharapan.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku terlalu personal." Yunho menyadari kesalahannya. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum kembali berucap, " –aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Jung Yunho _imnida."_ lanjut Yunho seraya berdiri dari bangku itu lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya memperkenalkan diri.

Manik mata orang itu kembali bergerak menatap tangan Yunho yang terulur. Ia terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan kanan Yunho dengan tangan kanannya yang terasa sangat dingin bahkan terasa membeku seperti es. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Suaranya tersamarkan oleh gaungan kereta yang baru tiba dengan diiringi deritan rem di atas rel, membuat Yunho tidak bisa mendengar suara melodis orang itu. Suara deritan rem di atas rel yang berkarat benar-benar bergaung dan bergema hingga rasanya begitu memekakan telinga. Membuat Yunho ingin melempari kereta itu dengan batu.

"Maaf –aku tidak mendengarnya. Suara deritan rel itu sungguh menyamarkan suaramu." Yunho berteriak nyaring ketika suara deritan rem kereta perlahan mulai terdengar samar-samar seiring kereta itu berhenti.

Orang itu tertawa renyah. Ia menutup bibir dengan punggung tangan kirinya yang bebas. Membuat Yunho menyadari satu kebiasaan dari orang itu ketika sedang tertawa.

"Sepertinya kereta tua itu perlu mendapatkan perawatan khusus –atau mungkin menggantinya dengan yang baru." Orang itu mengomentari kereta api tua yang selalu saja terdengar bising di setiap kedatangannya. Namun sekarang Yunho tidak begitu tertarik dengan topik itu meskipun waktu dulu rasanya ia ingin melayangkan opini rakyat pada pemerintah daerah untuk mengganti kereta tua itu dengan yang baru –ketika kini, ia lebih tertarik dengan nama orang yang sedang menggenggam tangannya yang terbungkus rajutan wol tebal dengan tangannya yang terasa begitu dingin. Membuat hati Yunho berdesir-desir berkeinginan untuk menghangatkan tangan yang membeku itu.

"Kim Jaejoong."

Ah~ nama itu seolah bergaung dan terngiang-ngiang di dalam gendang telinga Yunho. Senyum yang tersembunyi di balik syal putih itu seolah tertangkap dan terperangkap di lensa matanya. Kini ia mengetahui nama orang yang selama hampir seminggu itu menjadi objek dalam _viewfinder_ nya.

_Kim Jaejoong._

- TBC -

Huanyeoooooong~~~~ xDDDD

Serius ini mah no comment bgt no comment~ cma mau bilang makasih buat dinta aka dee chan-tik aka dintaririn yg mau jd beta reader :3 *huggles* *u dun hv any idea how happy i'm xDD* really thanks for ur beta-ing this absurd ff *smoooch*

dan makasih jg berkat obrolan kita yg semaleman suntuk ampe jam 1 apa jam 2 mlm? xD yang berujung lahirnya plot untuk di bikin ff :D huehehehe~

Dari dulu pengen bgt bikin ff dengan konsep kyk gini, yunho as a potographer dan jaejoong as a misterious man that caught through yun's _viewfinder_ :3 hohoho akhirnya kesampean jg ini dgn plot gabungan~

So no comment~ jadinya silahkan di baca, review, kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan! :)

Thank you~~~

*cough*dun ask me where is shine*cough*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: Picture Of You **

**Author : kurorenji aka blackorange**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : AU, Drama, Fluff **

**Length this chapter : 14 pages MsW**

**Beta reader: Dee chan-tik aka dintaririn**

* * *

"_**Two"**_

Yunho sedikit mengetahui tentang profil Jaejoong setelah mereka saling kenal satu sama lain. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu lahir di Chungnam 24 tahun yang lalu. Setahun lebih tua dari Jihye dan tiga tahun lebih muda darinya. Jaejoong memiliki delapan kakak perempuan dan hanya dirinya yang merupakan anak laki-laki di keluarga besarnya. Kenyataan yang cukup membuat mata sipit Yunho membelalak lebar dengan diiringi suara tawa melodis Jaejoong ketika laki-laki bermata coklat itu mendenganya. Benar-benar keluarga besar yang dipenuhi perempuan.

Jaejoong merupakan lulusan _Korea National University of Arts_ dan mengambil program studi _Art&Music _dengan prestasi _cumlaude._ Prestasi yang sangat mengejutkan Yunho ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong berasal dari salah satu universitas bergengsi dengan prestasi yang begitu luar biasa. Tidak mengherankan jika Jaejoong memiliki suara yang terdengar begitu lembut dan melodis. Bakat luar biasa itu semakin terasah disana. Ia adalah seorang komposer dan produser musik, walaupun Yunho lebih mengharapkan Jaejoong sebagai seorang penyanyi, sehingga ia bisa mendengar suara melodis itu berulang kali dari dalam _ipod_ nya. Katakan saja, Yunho selalu ingin mendengar suara melodis itu mengalun perlahan di kedua telinganya berulang kali. Entahlah, suara Jaejoong seperti memiliki kekuatan magis yang membuat Yunho seolah tersihir dan termantrai oleh suaranya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali meminta Jaejoong untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya.

Mungkin ia akan meminta Jaejoong menyanyikan sebuah lagu jika waktunya tepat. Ya~ jika waktunya sudah tepat.

Jaejoong tinggal di Seoul sama seperti dirinya. Namun saat ini, ia berada di _Jeonju_ karena sedang melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai komposer musik dan baru tiba di_ Jeonju_ sekitar satu minggu setelah Yunho tiba di kota kecil itu. Jaejoong mengatakan pada Yunho bahwa ia membutuhkan suasana baru untuk mendapatkan inspirasi saat sedang membuat lagu-lagu baru yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Yunho sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa tempat tinggal sementara Jaejoong di _Jeonju _hanya berjarak empat _Hanok_ dari _Hanok_ yang ia sewa. Tidak mengherankan jika kemanapun ia pergi, ia akan selalu bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Sungguh, _Jeonju_ adalah kota yang begitu kecil.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak hari dimana mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Yunho merasa nyaman ketika sedang bersama Jaejoong. Melakukan percakapan dengannya benar-benar membuat Yunho seperti menemukan seseorang yang berada di perahu yang sama._ Basic_ nya yang mempelajari seni, membuat Jaejoong mengerti tentang berbagai macam seni –termasuk seni fotografi yang begitu digilai Yunho. Mereka tidak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan hingga terkadang, mereka lupa waktu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini berteman dengan baik, keduanya terlihat begitu akrab. Bahkan Yunho sudah tidak sungkan meminta Jaejoong untuk menemaninya melakukan pemotretan jika laki-laki berambut hitam itu tidak sibuk dengan pekerjannya. Kapanpun Yunho memintanya, Jaejoong akan selalu menerima ajakannya, yang entah mengapa membuat laki-laki bermata coklat itu selalu merasakan perasaan senang dan bahagia yang amat sangat hingga ia bisa merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya jika laki-laki berambut hitam, berkulit putih, bermata besar, dan bersuara melodis itu berada di sampingnya seharian penuh untuk menemaninya melakukan pemotretan. Setidaknya, ia tidak merasa kesepian lagi di kota kecil itu ketika ada seseorang yang menemaninya –meskipun sejak ia memulai karirnya sebagai fotografer, ia tidak pernah meminta seseorang untuk menemaninya melakukan pemotretan.

Ini terasa sangat aneh dan baru bagi Yunho, namun entah mengapa hal itu justru mampu membuat bibir penuhnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman ketika Jaejoong berada di dekatnya.

Antusiasme dan rasa penasaran Jaejoong yang tinggi dengan seni fotografi membuat Yunho terkadang mengajari laki-laki berambut hitam itu bagaimana untuk melakukan sebuah _photoshoot, _karena menurutnya, praktek akan lebih cepat dimengerti daripada teori_._ Jaejoong adalah orang yang pintar dan cepat belajar. Hasil foto yang ia lakukan dengan iseng dan tidak profesional ternyata cukup membuat Yunho berdecak kagum karenanya. Pujian yang dilontarkan laki-laki bermata coklat itu, tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat kedua pipi putihnya merona merah karena tersipu malu.

Sungguh manis.

Setiap malam, Yunho masih harus kembali ke _Seoul_ untuk memenuhi permintaan _eomma_ nya –dam terkadang, jika Jaejoong juga harus kembali ke _Seoul,_ mereka akan pergi bersama dan menunggu kereta terakhir –yang selalu datang terlambat dua menit itu– dengan duduk berdampingan dan membicarakan banyak hal yang selalu membuat Yunho tidak pernah ingin menghentikan pembicaraannya. Jika ia berhenti, maka suara melodis yang sangat disukainya itu akan berhenti mengalun di kedua telinganya.

Frekuensi _eomma_ menelpon Yunho sedikit berkurang, walau terkadang _eomma_ masih selalu memintanya untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menemui calon pendamping hidupnya. _Eomma_ tidak ingin jika calon pendamping hidupnya akan merasa jengkel dan jenuh jika menunggu terlalu lama. Yunho hanya bisa berkata singkat _'ne'_ ketika _eomma_ nya berkata seperti itu.

Sejujurnya, pikiran Yunho mulai bercabang. Di satu sisi, ia harus fokus pada pekerjaannya dan di sisi lain, ia juga memikirkan keluarganya. Yunho adalah tipe orang yang memiliki _passion_ yang kuat, bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan, dan mungkin terdengar sedikit ambisius terhadap tujuan yang ingin dicapainya. Segala sesuatu harus sempurna dan sesuai dengan apa yang sudah ia rencanakan. Namun entah mengapa, idelialisme yang dipegangnya itu kini seolah roboh seperti pohon tumbang ketika perhatiannya begitu mudah teralihkan.

Mungkin ini akan terdengar gila –dan ia sangat menyutujuinya jika ini memang terdengar gila. Ia sadar bahwa pekerjaannya akan selesai melebihi batas waktu yang sudah ia rencanakan dan ia juga mengerti jika selama ini, perhatiannya selalu teralihkan begitu saja hingga membuatnya menelantarkan _project_ itu ketika seseorang selalu mengalihkan perhatian _viewfinder_ kameranya –atau lebih tepatnya, mengalihkan perhatian Jung Yunho dari objek _project_ nya.

Mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya, atau mungkin menyadarinya –tapi sepertinya Jung Yunho sangat menyadarinya bahwa foto-foto yang ia potret merupakan foto diri Kim Jaejoong sebagai objek utamanya –foto _candid_ yang selalu ia ambil secara diam-diam dari berbagai _angle_ tanpa sepengetahuan laki-laki berambut hitam itu– kini sudah memenuhi memorinya.

Entah mengapa Yunho sangat menyukai jika _viewfinder _nya menemukan sosok Jaejoong yang sedang berbaur dengan objek lain, hingga tanpa ia sadari, lensanya itu selalu menangkap dan memerangkap sosok Jaejoong di dalam kameranya.

Foto yang ia ambil dengan sosok Jaejoong sebagai objek utama selalu sempurna dimatanya. Posisi, _angle,_ pencahayaan, komposisi dan _feel _yang berhasil ia abadikan itu selalu membuatnya merasa beruntung mendapatkan objek yang mampu membuat hasil karyanya begitu sempurna. Seolah Si Objek lah yang memegang kendali, bukan sang fotografer yang mengatur segalanya menjadi sempurna.

Kim Jaejoong selalu terlihat sempurna apa adanya.

Semenjak mereka berteman, Yunho sudah tidak lagi melihat Jaejoong duduk di seberang peron, karena sekarang, laki-laki yang selalu mengenakan syal putih di di leher jenjangnya itu selalu duduk tepat di sampingnya. Setiap malam, jika ia akan kembali ke Seoul, Jaejoong akan mengantarnya ke stasiun lalu menemaninya hingga kereta terakhir yang selalu terlambat dua menit itu tiba. Meskipun ia sudah mengatakan tidak perlu mengantarnya karena sudah larut malam dan cuaca musim dingin yang tidak bersahabat, namun sifat keras kepala Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa di lawan oleh laki-laki bermata coklat itu.

Meskipun sedikit demi sedikit Yunho mulai bisa mengenal dan memahami Jaejoong, namun hingga kini –sudah hampir sebulan berlalu sejak pertama kali keduanya berkenalan– ia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyan yang pernah dilontarkannya pada Jaejoong. Pertanyaan 'apa yang selalu Jaejoong lakukan di seberang peron setiap malam'. Bukan karena Jaejoong menghindarinya atau karena Yunho melupakannya, hanya saja, tidak ada dari keduanya yang membahas hal itu.

Menurut Yunho, setelah ia bisa mengenal Jaejoong, ia bisa melihat dan merasakan bahwa ekspresi sendu yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong dengan tatapan mata kosong yang penuh pengharapan itu perlahan menghilang dari sepasang mata hitamnya. Wajah cantiknya kini terlihat lebih ekspresif dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat lebih berbinar. Entahlah, Yunho hanya bisa melihat dan merasakannya saja. Jadi, jika ia boleh membanggakan diri, mungkin itu semua berkat kehadiran dirinya di samping Jaejoong.

_Well, who knows._

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Berapa hari kau akan di Seoul?" suara baritone Yunho perlahan terdengar. Ia menyodorkan segelas kopi hangat pada Jaejoong yang duduk di bangku besi tua dan menunggu kereta terakhir menuju Seoul tiba.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mendogakan kepalanya dan mengambil gelas kertas berwarna putih yang di sodorkan Yunho dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak terbungkus sarung tangan. "Mungkin tiga hari." Jawabnya sambil bergumam terimakasih.

Yunho mengerang pelan antara karena mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang akan berada di Seoul selama tiga hari lamanya dan ketika ia melihat tangan putih itu terlihat begitu pucat.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai sarung tanganmu? Kau tahu? Kau sedang tidak beruntung karena malam ini turun salju." Yunho mengomel pelan seraya duduk di samping Jaejoong dan menyesap kopi hangatnya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum di balik syal putih yang melilit di leher jenjangnya. Manik mata hitamnya bergerak menatap keluar gerbong dan melihat bulir-bulir salju putih yang mengkristal perlahan turun di langit malam yang gelap dan hitam.

"Aku lupa membawanya." Jawab Jaejoong seadanya sambil menyesap kopi hangat itu dengan perlahan untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Angin malam yang tadi berhembus seolah berhenti mengusiknya ketika tubuh Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya menghalangi desiran jail sang angin malam. Rasa hangat itu perlahan menjalar di setiap pembuluh darah yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa hangat dari kopi yang tadi diminum dan juga Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya.

Begitu hangat dan nyaman.

Keduanya terjebak dalam diam seolah menikmati hangatnya kopi dan kedekatan tubuh mereka yang saling berbagi kehangatan. Meskipun Jaejoong menyadari bahwa laki-laki bermata coklat hazelnut di sampingnya itu tidak bisa diam seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu atau melakukan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja, ia bisa merasakan tangan kanannya di tarik hingga membuat gelas kertas yang sedang di pegangnya hampir saja terjatuh. Yunho mengambil gelas kertas yang sedang dipegangnya kemudian meletakan gelas itu di atas bangku di samping tubuh kirinya. Jaejoong hanya terdiam ketika melihat Yunho memakaikan rajutan benang wol berwarna abu-abu tua di tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi dipakai oleh laki-laki bermata coklat itu, lalu menyerahkan kembali gelas kertas padanya.

"Ternyata penyakit lupamu lebih parah dariku –dan aku juga baru menyadari, kalau sifat keras kepalamu bahkan melebihi sifat keras kepalaku." Yunho berkata seolah mengerti ekspresi bingung yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong padanya.

Jaejoong berdecak pelan melihat laki-laki yang duduk tepat di samping kirinya masih mengomel perihal tangannya yang kedinginan dan membeku seperti es.

"Lalu? Apa kau hanya akan memberiku satu sarung tangan saja, _harabeoji?"_ canda Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, karena biasanya, fotografer itu selalu membawa dua pasang sarung tangan di dalam tasnya. Yunho serius dengan ucapannya yang akan membeli satu lusin sarung tangan ketika ia menceritakan pada Jaejoong bahwa penyakit lupanya sangat membuat dirinya kerepotan.

Yunho hanya mendengus pelan dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu ketika Jaejoong memanggil dirinya _'harabeoji'._ Ia tidak peduli panggilan apapun yang Jaejoong layangkan padanya, karena ia lebih memperdulikan jika seseorang mungkin akan terkena hipotermia karena hawa dingin yang terasa begitu menusuk bahkan terasa hingga ke dalam tulang.

Tangan kanan Yunho yang tidak terbungkus sarung tangan langsung menggenggam tangan kiri Jaejoong yang bebas dan terasa begitu dingin di permukaan kulit tangannya yang hangat. Pertemuan dua suhu yang begitu berbeda jauh itu seperti memberikan kejutan tersendiri bagi keduanya.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja fotografer itu menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan tangannya yang besar dan hangat, kemudian memasukan kedua tangan yang bertautan itu ke dalam jaket tebal Yunho. Manik mata hitam Jaejoong bergerak menatap wajah Yunho dari samping. Ia terus menatapnya seperti ingin meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Percayalah, kau akan berterimakasih padaku." Yunho menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucap itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberiku sarung tangan cadangan yang selalu kau bawa?" Jaejoong masih belum puas dengan jawaban Yunho.

"Aku lupa membawanya." Suara baritone Yunho terdengar pelan ketika ia menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya di balik syal hitam yang melilit dilehernya. Menyembunyikan –mungkin– semburat rona merah yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Jaejoong masih menatapnya dalam diam ketika laki-laki bermata coklat itu lebih memilih memperhatikan bulir-bulir salju putih yang perlahan turun dari langit.

Senyum Jaejoong mengembang. Terkadang, fotografer itu terlalu mudah untuk dibaca.

"Tsk~ kau bilang padaku kalau penyakit lupaku lebih parah darimu, tapi sekarang, siapa yang berbicara seperti itu padaku?" Jaejoong berdecak pelan seraya menolehkan kepala menatap bangku yang ada di seberang peronnya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan kirinya di genggam semakin erat di dalam saku jaket tebal Yunho untuk membuatnya semakin hangat. Ia berdehem pelan sambil menyembunyikan bibir merah cherry yang terus mengembangkan senyum itu di balik syal putihnya. Berharap Yunho tidak menyadarinya ketika laki-laki itu begitu fokus pada bulir-bulir salju hingga menghiraukan ledekannya.

"..."

"..."

"Ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran." Suara baritone Yunho memecah keheningan yang tadi sempat menyelimuti keduanya. Manik mata coklatnya bergerak perlahan menatap bangku besi tua yang ada di seberang peron. Ia terus menatap bangku itu tanpa berkedip. Seolah ia bisa melihat bayangan seseorang yang selalu duduk di sana dengan ekspresi wajah sendu dan tatapan mata kosong yang penuh pengharapan, " –apa yang kau lakukan di seberang peron sana?"

Pertanyaan Yunho menggantung di udara. Keduanya kembali terdiam dengan tatapan yang sama-sama menatap bangku besi tua yang ada di seberang mereka. Suasana diam itu membuat Yunho sedikit tidak sabar lalu menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah Jaejoong dari samping. Mata hitam itu kini terlihat benar-benar berbinar.

"Aku harus melakukannya." Suara melodis Jaejoong perlahan terdengar.

Jawaban singkat Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali seperti tidak puas. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Ia hanya tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho yang mengerut tidak mengerti. Ia menarik syal putih yang menghalangi kemudian membuka bibirnya untuk mengatakan alasannya ketika tiba-tiba saja suara gaungan dan derit rem kereta yang baru tiba membuat suara melodis itu lagi-lagi tersamarkan.

Yunho mengumpat pelan. Seharusnya kereta tua itu tiba dua menit lebih lama dari waktu kedatangannya. Namun entah mengapa, malam ini, kereta tua sialan itu justru datang tepat waktu yang membuat dirinya kehilangan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu membuatnya penasaran. Ia justru berharap kereta tua itu tiba dua menit lebih lama.

"Aku mulai membenci kereta tua itu." Kalimat itu yang pertama dilontarkan Yunho ketika derit rem yang berdecit perlahan terdengar samar-samar sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

Jaejoong tertawa ketika mendengarnya. Suara tawa yang selalu terdengar lepas dan renyah di kedua telinga Yunho –membuat fotografer itu selalu melengkungkan senyumnya secara reflek ketika mendengar suara tawa itu.

"Jadi kau tidak mendengarnya?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha meredakan tawanya ketika melihat wajah mengerut Yunho, _" –well, _aku bersyukur kau tidak mendengarnya." Lanjut Jaejoong seraya berdiri dari bangku yang membuat laki-laki bermata coklat itu mau tidak mau ikut berdiri dari duduknya akibat dari tangan mereka yang masih bertautan.

"_Eh? Waeyo?_ Kenapa kau bersyukur aku tidak mendengarnya? Yah~ apa yang kau lakukan di seberang peron sana, _ohng?_ Katakan padaku." pertanyaan Yunho terdengar begitu mendesak Jaejoong.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya tertawa dan berjalan mendekati pintu paling ujung kereta terakhir menuju Seoul yang perlahan terbuka. Yunho berjalan di samping kirinya hingga kedua bahu mereka menempel karena jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Yah~ Jaejoong ah!" Yunho semakin mendesak Jaejoong ketika laki-laki berambut hitam itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di dalam kereta untuk mencari tempat duduk, meskipun kereta terlihat sangat sepi dan lenggang yang sesungguhnya membuat mereka bisa duduk dimanapun. Namun laki-laki berambut hitam itu sedang mencari tempat duduk favoritnya.

"Oh ayolah Jaejoong~ katakan lagi alasanmu. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu ketika kereta tua ini tiba-tiba saja datang dengan segala kehebohannya." Yunho masih berusaha, bahkan suaranya kini terdengar sedikit memohon dan memelas.

"_Mo-lla-yo._ Tidak ada siaran ulang." Jawab Jaejoong lagi kemudian menarik Yunho yang masih menggenggam tangannya untuk duduk di bangku paling belakang. Yunho hanya terus mengekori Jaejoong dan terus memohon padanya untuk mengatakan kembali alasannya itu hingga membuat fotografer itu terdengar begitu cerewet dan berisik.

"Diamlah Yunho, kau ini sangat berisik." Jaejoong kembali berucap setelah ia dan Yunho berhasil duduk di bangku kereta. Ia tidak menyangka jika fotografer kelas dunia yang ia pikir sedikit pendiam dan kalem itu ternyata bisa begitu cerewet dan berisik.

"Karena kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku." Yunho menggerutu pelan. Bibir penuhnya bahkan kini terlihat mengerucut maju beberapa mili.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya." Jaejoong masih keras kepala dengan jawabannya.

"Tapi aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Itu masalahmu."

"Yah~!"

"_Mwoya?"_

"_Haish!"_ Yunho mengacak rambut coklat tuanya sedikit frustasi. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara decak pelan dari Jaejoong yang mungkin menganggap dirinya seperti anak kecil yang merajuk. Tapi ia tidak peduli, karena ia benar-benar ingin mendengar suara melodis itu mengatakan alasannya.

Manik mata coklat hazelnutnya bergerak menatap lorong kereta yang memanjang. Kini pertanyaan baru muncul di dalam benaknya yang membuat ia semakin penasaran dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku juga penasaran, mengapa setiap kali kita menaiki kereta ini, kau senang sekali memilih bangku paling belakang?" tanya Yunho sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sampingnya tepat di samping jendela. Ia juga tidak mengerti, mengapa Jaejoong senang sekali duduk di bangku paling belakang dari kereta tua ini yang jauh dari perhatian orang-orang yang duduk di jajaran depan kereta.

"Karena kita masuk melalui pintu paling belakang."

"Tapi –"

" –karena kita juga menunggu di peron paling ujung. Berhentilah menanyakan hal-hal aneh seolah aku adalah orang paling aneh." Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho.

"Tsk~ kau memang aneh, Kim Jaejoong." Yunho mendengus pelan seraya menolehkan kembali kepalanya kedepan yang membuat Jaejoong terkekeh karenanya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan kanannya terasa semakin hangat ketika tangan putih yang –masih– digenggamnya tidak lagi terasa dingin seperti es, membuat bibir penuh itu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman di wajah tampannya.

_Well,_ meskipun aneh, tapi Yunho tetap menyukainya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Manik mata coklat Yunho menatap langit-langit kamar yang terlihat temaram karena lampu tidur yang menyala. Ia tidak mengerjapkan matanya barang sedetik ataupun memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur. Ia tidak bisa tidur –atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin tidur ketika apa yang diucapkan _eomma_ beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya _shock_ hingga pikirannya menjadi _blank._

'Tunangannya' itu akan datang ke rumah besok pagi bersama keluarganya.

Laki-laki bermata coklat itu mati kutu. Ia tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa atau sekedar merespon ucapan _eomma._ Hanya satu yang terlintas di dalam benaknya ketika ia mendengar berita itu. Kim Jaejoong. Ya, hanya Jaejoong yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Ia bukanlah seorang _love expert_ atau seseorang yang mengerti tentang apa itu 'jatuh cinta', karena selama ini, ia belum pernah mengalaminya. Ia tidak berpengalaman sama sekali bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia sedang mengalami _syndrome_ yang selalu dibicarakan para _love expert_ atau yang selalu diceritakan novel-novel roman tentang bagaimana rasanya 'jatuh cinta' atau tidak, tapi yang pasti, ia selalu merasakannya.

Ia selalu merasakan perutnya yang seperti tergelitik ribuan kupu-kupu ketika melihat senyuman orang itu. Ia selalu merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar melebihi kecepatan denyut jantung normal ketika orang itu ada di sampingnya. Ia selalu merasakan wajahnya yang seperti terbakar hingga menimbulkan semburat rona merah di wajah tampannya ketika ia menyentuh tangan orang itu, dan ia selalu merasakan lengkungan di bibir penuhnya yang tersenyum lebar seperti idiot ketika ia mengingat wajah orang itu di dalam benaknya.

Mungkin _syndrome_ seperti itu yang selalu dirasakan oleh orang awam ketika sedang jatuh cinta.

Ah sudahlah, tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi apakah ia memang gila atau tidak, karena ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya kalau selama ini, ia memang sudah gila. Gila karena jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan baru ia kenal kurang dari sebulan. Seseorang yang sudah membuatnya penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya di seberang peron. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu mencuri perhatiannya. Seseorang yang selalu tertangkap dan terperangkap di dalam lensa kameranya. Seseorang yang memiliki suara lembut dan melodis yang selalu ingin didengarnya. Seseorang yang selama ini menemaninya di kota kecil Jeonju. Seseorang yang kini terasa begitu spesial baginya.

Seseorang itu bernama Kim Jaejoong. Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki wajah cantik, bermata besar, berambut hitam legam yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya, berbibir merah semerah cherry, memiliki senyum yang manis dan suara tawa yang terdengar renyah. Ya, Kim Jaejoong –orang yang selalu berlarian kesana kemari di dalam pikiran dan benak Jung Yunho hingga membuat fotografer itu kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Yunho menghebuskan nafas sambil menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Mungkin kunjungan ke dokter jiwa akan menjadi _schedule_ nya nanti. Ia tidak bisa menyimpulkan apakah dirinya memang benar-benar sudah menjadi gila karena jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong atau hanya karena rasa nyaman yang diberikan laki-laki berambut hitam itu pada dirinya hingga ia begitu sering memikirikannya.

Seandainya saja ada yang namanya dokter cinta, mungkin ia akan berkonsultasi padanya.

Ha-ha-ha, sepertinya Jung Yunho mulai menampakkan kegilaannya.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu bangkit dari posisi telentang ketika ia semakin larut di dalam pikirannya sendiri, kemudian melirik jam digital yang ada di atas meja nakas. Angka digital berwarna merah itu menunjukkan angka 03.30 AM. Ia mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil terus berpikir. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Manik matanya kini melirik ponsel hitam yang tergeletak di samping jam digital dari sela-sela jari yang masih menempel di wajahnya. Ia terus menatap ponsel hitam itu ketika pikiran-pikiran gila mulai terbesit di dalam benaknya. Tangan kanannya terulur dan meraih ponsel hitam yang tergeletak di samping jam digital, lalu menekan tombol di atasnya yang membuat layar 4 inchi itu menyala. Ia terpaku ketika melihat _wallpaper _nya.

Ia sadar bahwa ia semakin tidak waras karena pikiran gila yang tadi terlintas di dalam benaknya. Namun ia tahu, ia harus melakukannya atau tidak sama sekali sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Ia tidak pernah di usir dari rumahnya, atau melarikan diri dari rumah. Selama ini, ia hanya bersikap egois dan bebal saja, tapi percayalah, ia adalah anak baik yang di sayangi oleh keluarganya. Katakan saja, ia selalu menjadi anak kebanggaan. Namun kini, di umurnya yang 27 tahun –Jung Yunho, seorang fotografer yang mendunia– untuk pertama kalinya, ia melakukan aksi brutal dengan keluar rumah dari jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dengan menggunakan seprai yang disambung kemudian diikat hingga membentuk sebuah untaian kain memanjang yang setidaknya cukup untuk membantunya turun dari balkon kamar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yunho melarikan diri dari rumah.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Rambut hitamnya yang terlihat agak berantakan serta mata besar dan hitamnya terlihat seperti garis yang menyipit ketika ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. T-shirt polos berwarna putih dengan celana katun panjang bergaris belang hitam putih yang dikenakannya terlihat agak kusut.

Yunho hanya terdiam ketika melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri menyandarkan bahu kirinya pada pintu bercat coklat mahoni yang terbuka sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Meskipun penampilannya sedikit berantakan karena baru bangun tidur, namun entah mengapa Jaejoong tetap terlihat begitu memikat hati walaupun ia bisa merasakan aura hitam yang dipancarkan laki-laki pemilik kamar apartemen 9095 itu.

Tentu saja Jaejoong akan memancarkan aura seperti itu ketika tidur nyenyaknya di usik oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menelpon ponselnya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemennya di pagi buta. Yunho nyengir lebar ketika melihat tatapan tajam Jaejoong yang menyipit.

"Astaga... Yunho. Kau pikir ini jam berapa?"

Yunho terdiam dan terpaku. Ia bahkan tidak mengerjapkan matanya barang sedetikpun. Jakunnya terlihat naik, kemudian turun dengan perlahan seraya ia menelan ludahnya. Sial, hampir saja pertahanan Yunho runtuh begitu saja ketika ia mendengar suara serak yang terdengar seksi itu dari bibir merah cherry Jaejoong. Suara melodis yang kini terdengar amat seksi di telinganya.

Oh ya Tuhan..

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menyadarkan diri. Manik mata coklatnya kini menatap lantai, merasa malu ketika fantasi liar di dalam otaknya hampir membuatnya menyerang laki-laki yang masih berdiri di hadapannya tanpa pertahanan apapun. Ia kemudian menatap kakinya yang hanya terbungkus sandal rumah, lalu mengerutkan keningnya samar. Oh, ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Tidak mengherankan kalau sekarang ia tidak bisa merasakan kesepuluh jari kakinya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mengapa ia harus keluar rumah dari balkon kamar menggunakan untaian kain seprai yang berhasil ia buat hingga memberantakan isi lemarinya, lalu keluar rumah hanya dengan menggunakan sandal rumah, celana training hitam, dan jaket tipis berbahan _fleece_ yang tidak sengaja ia temukan ketika sedang mencari seprai? Kenapa ia tidak keluar rumah dengan cara yang normal? Ia bahkan tidak perlu memberantakan isi lemari jika ia keluar rumah dari pintu depan. Lagipula, di jam seperti ini, _eomma_ dan Jihye pasti masih tertidur di kamar masing-masing sehingga tidak akan ada yang sadar kalau ia pergi dari rumah.

Lalu kenapa Yunho harus melakukan aksi melarikan diri yang justru akan memberikan petunjuk kalau ia lari dari rumah dengan meninggalkan untaian kain seprai yang masih tergantung di besi pembatas balkon dan menjuntai ke halaman rumah?

Terkadang, Yunho terlalu jenius.

"Yunho?"

Suara serak itu kembali terdengar yang membuat Yunho mendongakan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong. Aura hitam, wajah yang mengerut seram, dan tatapan tajam itu seolah menguap mengudara dan menghilang darinya. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah khawatir yang kini ditunjukkan Jaejoong padanya. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku lari dari rumah."

"Kau.. APA?!"

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Apa kau sadar dengan tindakanmu itu?" Jaejoong beringsut di atas sofa putih yang ada di ruang TV di dalam apartemennya yang cukup luas. Manik mata hitamnya menatap Yunho yang duduk di samping kiri dengan tatapan tak percaya setelah ia mendengar cerita darinya.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu hanya diam menikmati segelas cokelat hangat yang tadi dibuat Jaejoong untuknya. Meskipun jelas Jaejoong tidak suka dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, namun rasa khawatir yang dipancarkan Jaejoong membuat Yunho justru bangga dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Aku sudah berumur 27 tahun, Jaejoong ah."

"Justru itu! Kau hampir menginjak kepala tiga, tapi kenapa kau bersikap seperti remaja labil yang memberontak dan membangkang orang tuanya dengan melarikan diri seperti itu dari rumah? Apa masalahmu sampai-sampai kau bersikap seperti ini? Astaga, kau benar-benar membuatku menggelengkan kepala."

"Maksudku –umurku sudah dewasa untuk 'pergi' dari rumah."

"_Haish!_ Tapi setidaknya kau melakukannya dengan cara yang normal! Bukan melarikan diri dari balkon kamar dan turun dari lantai dua dengan untaian seprai yang kau buat! Bagaimana jika untaian seprai yang kau buat itu tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhmu dan kau terjatuh dari ketinggian yang bahkan mungkin melebihi 5 meter?! Ya Tuhan..." Jaejoong mengurut pangkal hidungnya yang mancung dan memberikan pijatan-pijatan ringan. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit.

Yunho hanya tersenyum ketika Jaejoong memarahinya. Ia bukannya merasa bersalah ketika laki-laki berambut hitam itu terlihat begitu emosi. Ia justru merasa senang mengetahui Jaejoong begitu peduli padanya.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?! Apa kau mengerti apa yang baru saja kukatakan padamu, _ohng?_ Kau bisa saja mengalami patah tulang!_" _Jaejoong berdesis berbahaya sambil menatap Yunho tajam dari sudut matanya.

"Aku harus melakukannya." Jawab Yunho terdengar seperti pembelaan bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah.

"_Wae?!"_

"Karena aku akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang."

Jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam karenanya. Mulutnya sudah terbuka seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia menutupnya ketika kata-kata itu seolah tertelan kembali ke dalam tenggorokannya. Manik mata hitamnya kini bergerak menatap dan menelisik sepasang iris coklat yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu dan pilu. Ada rasa takut yang kini terpancar dari mata coklat itu.

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa mundur dari perjodohan ini karena aku sendiri sudah menyetujuinya. Tapi setidaknya, aku masih bisa menghindarinya." Yunho mengerlingkan matanya dari mata hitam yang hampir menenggelamkannya di dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar dan lebih memilih untuk menatap kepulan asap putih dari segelas coklat hangat yang sedang dipegangnya, lalu menyesap aroma _dark chocholate_ bercampur krimer yang terasa manis dan pahit.

"Kau... dijodohkan?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya setelah ia menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia hanya terus terdiam. Namun entah mengapa suara yang keluar dari bibirnya begitu pelan bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan. Ia bisa melihat laki-laki bermata coklat itu menganggukkan kepalanya, " –lalu, kenapa kau menyetujui perjodohan itu kalau kau justru ingin menghindarinya?" Jaejoong tidak bisa menghentikan rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu yang sekarang mulai menyelimutinya.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Saat itu, kupikir aku bisa menerima perjodohan ini meskipun aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan keluargaku. Itu saja yang menjadi alasan mengapa aku menerimanya."

"Kau menerimanya begitu saja meskipun perjodohan itu –mungkin akan membuatmu tidak bahagia sekalipun?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yunho terdiam dan berpikir. Ia menundukkan kepala sebelum menjawabnya, "Ya, meskipun itu tidak akan membuatku bahagia sekalipun." Suara Yunho terdengar begitu pelan. Kini Jaejoong yang kembali dibuat terdiam karenanya meskipun banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Yunho. Keduanya terjebak dalam suasana diam yang sunyi hingga akhirnya, suara baritone itu perlahan kembali terdengar," –tapi sekarang, entah mengapa aku memiliki alasan lain untuk menghindari dan menolak perjodohan itu." Ucap Yunho lalu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong. Manik mata coklatnya menatap wajah Jaejoong yang menunjukkan ekspresi sendu itu lagi. Ia menatap dalam mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong yang kini lagi-lagi terlihat kosong dengan penuh pengharapan.

Jika ia boleh berspekulasi, ekspresi sendu dengan tatapan kosong penuh pengharapan yang kini di tunjukkan Jaejoong padanya itu memang karena dirinya. Wajah sedih yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong itu memang karena dirinya yang sudah berjodoh dengan orang lain, dan tatapan kosong penuh pengharapan itu memang karena Jaejoong mengharapkan dirinya. Jika spekulasinya benar, maka ia tidak ingin menjadi penyebab ekspresi sedih dengan tatapan kosong penuh pengharapan itu kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Aku tahu ini akan terdengar gila. Tapi aku tidak pernah berbohong dan aku selalu berkata jujur apa adanya. Aku ingin menghindari perjodohan ini karena ada perasaan bersalah yang kini menghampiriku. Rasa bersalah itu begitu menghantui setiap kali aku memejamkan mata. Bayang-bayangnya selalu hadir di setiap mimpi yang membuatku seperti terjebak dalam lubang penyesalan." Yunho mulai mengaku sambil menatap mata hitam Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya dalam diam sebelum ia kembali melanjutkannya, " –perasaan bersalah yang aku rasakan itu karena aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu."

Mata coklatnya menelisik mata hitam Jaejoong. Ia berusaha membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan laki-laki berambut hitam itu ketika ekspresi wajah dan tatapan matanya begitu sulit untuk dilukiskan secara gamblang.

"Ekspresi sendu dan tatapan kosong dengan penuh pengharapan yang terlihat darimu itu selalu terbayang di dalam benakku. Aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar sangat egois dan penuh percaya diri dariku, tapi aku merasa, kau memang sedang menungguku disana."

"..."

"Kau boleh menertawaiku atau kau bisa mengusirku dari sini. Tapi, sebelum kau melakukannya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Yunho meletakan segelas cokelat hangat yang tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja kaca yang ada di hadapannya lalu membalikkan tubuh menghadap Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya. Kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin namun juga berkeringat dalam satu waktu itu perlahan terulur kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong yang terasa hangat. Pertemuan suhu yang berbeda itu membuat keduanya lagi-lagi merasakan kejutan tersendiri.

"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Pengakuan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkejut bukan main. Kedua matanya yang besar terlihat semakin membesar ketika ia membelalakannya. Kedua tangannya yang di genggam Yunho bahkan secara reflek ingin melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan dingin itu. Namun ia kalah cepat dari laki-laki berambut coklat yang menahan tangannya di dalam genggaman.

"A –pa yang membuatmu berpikir kau menyukaiku?" Jaejoong tergagap. Ia masih terlalu _shock _dengan pengakuan tiba-tiba Yunho ketika pembicaraan awal mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang mengarah pada sebuah pengakuan. Ia tidak bisa mempercayainya begitu saja. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan rasional darinya hingga laki-laki bermata coklat itu begitu berani mengatakan kalimat seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Yunho seadanya karena ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada laki-laki manis yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka –para _love expert_ benar, cinta itu memang tak berlogika.

"Yah! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan padaku kau menyukaiku kalau kau sendiri tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?"

"Koreksi. Aku mencintaimu, bukan menyukaimu. Aku rasa itu konteks yang berbeda." Ucapan _cheesy _Yunho membuat Jaejoong tanpa sadar memutar kedua bola matanya. Yunho cengengesan ketika melihat tidak adanya penolakan dari diri Jaejoong. Ia bisa berpikir seperti itu karena setidaknya, ia tidak melihat wajah Jaejoong yang mengerut kesal dan marah ketika ia mengutarakan isi hatinya. Katakan saja ia _over confidence, but who cares._

"Berhenti mengatakan hal absurd seperti itu. Kita baru saja saling kenal bahkan kurang dari sebulan. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kau –" Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya ketika ia tidak bisa mengatakan kata itu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memerah ketika kata 'mencintaiku' hampir saja tergelincir dari lidahnya. Rasanya ia ingin memukul wajah cengengesan Yunho dengan bantal sofa.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mencintaimu? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja di dalam hatiku seperti rumput liar yang tidak ada habisnya meskipun berulang kali aku berusaha mencabutnya. Mereka _–para love expert–_ mengatakan bahwa, cinta itu bukanlah suatu alasan. Jika kita mencintai seseorang karena suatu alasan, maka itu bukanlah cinta."

"Yah! Kau ini seorang fotografer, bukan seorang pujangga cinta! Darimana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu?" wajah putih Jaejoong memerah tidak karuan bahkan hingga kedua telinganya ketika mendengar kata-kataYunho. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dengan poni hitam yang menjuntai menutupi kening. Namun tidak ada hasil yang berarti ketika senyum seringaian Yunho membuat ia semakin menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya.

"Cinta itu tidak mengenal ruang dan waktu. Dia bisa datang secara tiba-tiba dan juga pergi secara tiba-tiba. Jadi aku harus bersiap ketika cinta itu tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku, namun aku tidak ingin kehilangan cinta itu tanpa adanya suatu pengorbanan yang berarti." Yunho semakin menyerang Jaejoong dengan filosofi cinta yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana asalnya.

"Yah, hentikan Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong semakin kalang kabut. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Yunho ketika merasa wajahnya semakin memerah dan memanas seperti terbakar. Namun laki-laki yang menggenggam kedua tangannya begitu enggan untuk melepaskannya. Senyum lebar terlihat mengembang di wajah tampan Yunho.

"Wajahmu memerah. Itu artinya kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

"Yah! Sepertinya hawa dingin di luar sana membuat otakmu membeku, _ohng?!"_

"Kau bisa menghangatkannya dengan cintamu~"

'**BUK!'**

"A –aaw!" Yunho meringis kesakitan ketika lutut kirinya di tendang oleh Jaejoong. Ia mengusap lututnya yang berdenyut sakit. Kesempatan itu Jaejoong gunakan untuk membebaskan diri dari genggaman tangannya. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu langsung bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan –bahkan sedikit berlari– meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang TV.

"_Ya~ ya~ chakkaman!"_ Yunho berusaha mengejar Jaejoong yang akan masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia menarik lengan kirinya yang membuat Jaejoong berhenti melangkah. Namun laki-laki manis itu begitu enggan membalikkan tubuh menghadap padanya. Yunho hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat sikap malu-malunya.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura." Suara bariton Yunho perlahan terdengar yang membuat Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangannya, " –kau yang mengatakan hal itu padaku kalau kau memang sengaja duduk di seberang peron hanya untuk membuatku menyadari kehadiranmu agar aku bisa memperhatikanmu. Kau yang mengatakan padaku alasan mengapa kau selalu duduk di seberang peron tanpa melakukan apapun karena kau ingin memperhatikanku~ kau menyukaiku, Jaejoong ah~"

"Yah! Kau bilang kau tidak mendengarnya. Kau berbohong padaku!" Kini Jaejoong semakin berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Yunho ketika ia tidak bsia membendung rasa malu karena laki-laki yang ia sukai itu mengetahui rahasianya. Ia pikir, ketika dengan sengaja ia mengatakan alasannya itu disaat bunyi kedatangan kereta yang bising akan membuat Yunho tidak bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong. Aku memang tidak mendengar suaramu." Jawab Yunho sambil perlahan mendekati tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah berhenti meronta ketika ia tidak bisa membebaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Tangan kanannya melepaskan lengan kiri Jaejoong dan dengan cepat, ia mengurung laki-laki berambut hitam yang hampir saja melarikan diri itu dengan memeluknya dari belakang, kemudian berbisik pelan di telinganya, " –tapi aku bisa membaca gerak bibirmu, Jaejoong ah~"

Sialan. Jaejoong mengumpat di dalam benaknya.

Ok, Jaejoong tahu, _poker face_ yang selama ini dipakainya akan menguap begitu saja jika Yunho mengetahui rahasianya. Ia pikir, ia masih bisa terus berpura-pura untuk terus menyukainya dalam diam. Namun fotografer sialan itu lebih jeli dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

Lalu sekarang, apa ia bisa menyangkalnya ketika ia terkurung di dalam pelukan hangat dan mendengar bisikan-biskan mantra yang menghipnotis di telinganya?

Kau sialan, Jung Yunho!

"Kau curang." Jaejoong bergumam pelan ketika ia tidak tahu lagi degan apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantung Yunho yang berdetak serirama dengan debaran jantungnya di balik punggung dan juga hembusan nafas Yunho yang menggelitik leher sampingnya. Kedua lengan kekar itu semakit erat melingkar di perutnya yang rata. Memberikan rasa hangat yang begitu nyaman.

"Kau juga curang. Kau tidak berbagi rasa itu padaku dan menyukaiku dalam diam hingga membuatku berpikir mungkin aku sudah gila karena mencintaimu." balas Yunho berbisik pelan. Bibir penuhnya perlahan mengecup leher samping Jaejoong.

"Yunho... aku rasa ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan." Ucap Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho ketika begitu banyak perihal yang harus mereka bicarakan.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi sendu itu sudah menguap menghilang dan mengudara. Tatapannya tidak lagi kosong dan pancaran penuh pengharapan itu kini berganti menjadi sebuah keyakinan. Ia tersenyum ketika melihatnya, kemudian perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong.

"Yunho..." jari-jari tangan kanan Jaejoong menahan bibir Yunho yang akan mengecup bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin terburu-buru sebelum mereka bicara serius perihal perjodohan yang begitu membelit Yunho.

"Aku janji, aku akan mengurusi tentang perjodohan itu." Ucap Yunho seolah mengerti apa yang ada di dalam benak Jaejoong. Ia memegangi kedua tangan Jaejoong agar tidak menginterupsinya lagi untuk mengecup bibir merah cherry yang selalu terlihat memohon untuk dicium olehnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi –" ucapan Jaejoong terputus ketika sepasang bibir penuh itu melumat bibir merahnya. Kedua lengan yang dipegang oleh Yunho membuatnya tidak bisa mendorong tubuh jangkung itu dari hadapannya. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata pasrah ketika bibir penuh Yunho mulai menggerakan bibir dan melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun. Eluhan dan erangan pelan bisa terdengar dari bibir keduanya. Mereka seolah terhipnotis oleh sensasi itu hingga tanpa disadari, keduanya sudah jatuh terjerembab ke atas tempat tidur Jaejoong.

Jung Yunho memang tidak pernah percaya dengan sebuah kebetulan atau ketidaksengajaan. Namun ia mempercayai bahwa ketidaksengajaan itu akan menuntunnya pada sebuah takdir.

- TBC -

Di sini aku ga bakal banyak ngomong, aku cma mau bilang makasih yang sebanyak2nya buat smua yg udah baca, review, follow, favorite, dan mendukung smua ff aku disni :) ga ada kalian, aku bukanlah apa2

Makasih juga buat dinta yg udah mau direpotin jd beta reader di ff ini X3 #huggles

Dan btw~~ aku cma mau bilang, aku bakal hiatus panjang ^^ (beneran) mgkin cukup lama antara 2-3 bulan~ *skripsi aku harus selesai paling telat bulan juli* jd aku harus bener2 serius ngerjainnya :)

Tp klo ada kesempatan, aku mencoba untuk update ff yg masih blm inclompleted *terutama shine* *terjun*

Untuk skrg, jujur aja, aku blm bisa dapet feel shine nya, jd makanya aku sedikit writer block sama itu ff. Aku coba dengan membuat ff baru dan mencari suasana baru, jd semoga feel shine balik lagi dan aku bisa lanjutin ceritanya :)

So, annyeong~


End file.
